<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fur and Scales by animatedrose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585347">Fur and Scales</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/animatedrose/pseuds/animatedrose'>animatedrose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2021 writings [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rain World (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avocado is overprotective, Blood, F/M, Flooding, Lizards, Major Character Injury, Predator/Prey, Relocation, The Hunter is lonely, The Tamer takes on too much, outskirts centric, the pups are pups, vultures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:54:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/animatedrose/pseuds/animatedrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hunter is on another of his daily patrols through the Outskirts when he comes across the strangest group--a female slugcat, her three pups, and a green lizard. The Tamer is searching for safer territory near the surface. The Hunter finds himself drawn in to trying to keep them safe from the new threats that they'll run into up there.</p><p>Pups present a nice snack for a variety of creatures. The Hunter plans to stand in the way of such a fate, even if it forces him to accept former enemies as allies. Maybe lizards aren't all teeth and ravenous hunger...or maybe they are, just with emotions. Like him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>slugcat/lizard (friendship)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2021 writings [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fur and Scales</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That thing is your friend?” the Hunter asked in disbelief.</p><p>It had been a normal day until now for the red slugcat. He woke up, left his shelter, hunted down a centipede and a small pink lizard for breakfast, and set about patrolling the Outskirts idly. He had left the region before but, besides more food and predators, he saw no real point in going further. So back to the Outskirts he had returned, laying claim to a series of tunnels and rooms around his shelter.</p><p>He liked to think he was a ruthless predator, unlike most of his kind. He could kill and eat lizards. Anything that moved could be eaten. If you stabbed something enough times, it would eventually die.</p><p>That had been his plan here when he saw the massive green lizard wander through.</p><p>He hadn’t expected a purple slugcat to get in his way, armed only with rocks and an explosive plant. That had hurt to get hit with. His shock had only grown when the lizard, rather than attacking him, seemed to retreat a safe distance away.</p><p>Lizards were some of the top predators he had to deal with, besides the vultures and the clever scavengers. They didn’t just flee like that, not without good reason. This one was too big to possibly know how dangerous he could be.</p><p>Then he saw the slugcat pups and the pieces fell into place. Mostly.</p><p>“Yes, he is. His name is Avocado,” the purple slugcat said, stance wide. Trying to make herself look bigger. “We’re just passing through. We mean you no harm.”</p><p>“I doubt you could hurt me much,” the Hunter said, trying not to let his pain show. That plant had hurt and this girl had a good aim with those rocks! “I’m more curious about this situation you have here.”</p><p>“What situation?” she hissed.</p><p>The Hunter tucked his spears behind his back, trying to look nonthreatening. She didn’t buy it. He frowned, gaze drifting from her to the tiny pups on the lizard’s back. They all looked alive and well. He could count at least three of them. Were they hers? Orphans, maybe?</p><p>“You, three pups, and a lizard, all travelling together. Why?” the Hunter asked.</p><p>“To find safer territory. A better shelter, one that won’t flood as much,” she replied, ears lowered. “I’m tired of this place. I want sunlight and air.”</p><p>“You’ll get vultures that way. Your pups will be snacks,” the Hunter said.</p><p>“We’re careful,” she insisted.</p><p>“You didn’t know I was here until I chucked that spear at your scaly friend,” he countered. “I could’ve killed your pups by accident.”</p><p>“You should’ve said something first!” she protested.</p><p>“I saw a lizard. Dinner. I thought you were being chased,” he growled.</p><p>“You were wrong,” she shot back.</p><p>“I can tell. You’re lucky I didn’t cause any harm before I figured that out.” The Hunter stepped back, irritated. “You want to leave, go. And hurry. The rains should be coming and you’re a long way from shelter.”</p><p>“Avocado can dig dens quickly,” she said.</p><p>“Waterproof ones?”</p><p>She didn’t respond. The Hunter tried not to feel too triumphant about that.</p><p>He watched her walk back to the huge green lizard, patting its toothy snout. The lizard growled, nudging her. Its dark eyes seemed to burn into the Hunter, much like lizard eyes tended to. Ancient, cold, calculating. Lizards weren’t dumb. Quite the opposite.</p><p>“Hey! What’s your name?” the Hunter suddenly called.</p><p>The purple slugcat looked back at him. “The Tamer,” she replied.</p><p>“The Hunter,” he replied, gesturing to himself. “Take care of your little ones.”</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>It was a cold sendoff, but it was better than none at all. The Hunter hadn’t seen many of his kind since he took to his hunting. Most feared him. He didn’t blame them. That was how prey reacted to word of a new predator.</p><p>Even if it was one of their own.</p><p>The Hunter returned to his den. He could feel a chill in the air. The rains would be here soon, much sooner than he thought.</p><p>As he curled up in his shelter, he couldn’t help but imagine the rains washing away those helpless pups…</p><p>.o.o.o.o.</p><p>The floodwaters had receded by morning. The Hunter shook off his paws frequently as he walked. Wet fur was disgusting and made his hunting sloppy. He couldn’t be as stealthy this soon after a downpour.</p><p>The scents and footprints were gone. Even if he wanted to, tracking the Tamer and her family down was near-impossible. He headed up through the tunnels, dodging hungry lizards and dining on the smaller centipedes that he found among the wet moss. She had said she wanted sunlight and air, so surely she went to the surface.</p><p>Hopefully they were okay.</p><p>He didn’t know why he suddenly cared so much. Maybe he was sick of being alone. Slugcats were social by nature. He had defied that nature for a long while now.</p><p>He moved along the ramps and platforms, sniffing as he went. The stink of lizard was rising from the earth, but no sign of a slugcat. Maybe the big green lizard’s scent was hiding the Tamer’s. If so, that was a nice move on her part.</p><p>But the Hunter was determined. Lack of scent wasn’t going to stop him.</p><p>He eventually camped near a batfly swarm. She would eventually have to come eat and, if she was like the rest of her kind, batflies would be her primary food source. She would have to pop by here eventually.</p><p>It took several hours before he felt the ground shake. He hefted his spear, red fur rising. Definitely a green lizard, but was it the one with his target?</p><p>It soon emerged from a tunnel. It was just as huge as the one with her. The Hunter squinted, trying to spot pups on its back. He had an advantage, perched overhead. If this wasn’t the one, he could easily turn this creature into lunch.</p><p>Purple. It was her.</p><p>The Tamer slunk out at the lizard’s tail, eyes wide. “Batflies! We’re saved!”</p><p>Three tiny pups scurried out behind her, chirping in victory. They swarmed forward with their mother while their behemoth guardian lounged on the damp earth. The Tamer jumped and dove, catching batflies two at a time. The four slugcats gorged merrily, unaware of their observer high above.</p><p>The Hunter let out a breath that he didn’t know he’d been holding. They were safe. Alive. Maybe the stupid lizard could make waterproof dens. Or they found a shelter.</p><p>They probably found a shelter. He refused to believe that lizard could make a waterproof den for itself and four slugcats. No way.</p><p>How did she even tame that thing? Lizards were ravenous carnivores. How did she convince a territorial green lizard to play nice with her and her pups?</p><p>He remained there, a silent watcher as the family fed and gathered up extra for later. The pups clambered onto their spiky reptilian friend. The Tamer led the way back they came, disappearing into the tunnel. The lizard, pups and all, followed after her.</p><p>Once they were gone, the Hunter leaped down and waited. Just a minute, not terribly long. Then he followed too. He at least wanted to see where they were at. That whatever den they were in was safe from vultures.</p><p>He barely stepped into the tunnel when his world was suddenly engulfed in teeth.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>